Te Amo
by CissaC
Summary: Hermione, Ron y Harry se han convertido en Aurores y buscan desesperadamente a Lucius Malfoy. Éste, tiene prisionero a su propio hijo. Lo último que le pudo decir Draco a Hermione fue Te Amo. ¿La castaña llegará a tiempo para salvarlo?.
1. Default Chapter

**Se que no termine la otra historia: que tal si?. Pero es que esto se me ocurio asi de la nada y no queria que se fuera de mi cabeza, asi que con tormenta y todo me lo puse a escribir. Espero que a todos les guste, y por favor... DEJEN Reviews... La idea originla es que sea un capitulo solo, pero si quieren puede haber otro, pero esta historia no tendra mas de 2 capitulos. **

 NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen... bla...bla...bla 

Te amo 

El atardecer había llegado y con eso el termino de su período de trabajo. Siempre había sido una chica muy aplicada en todo pero eso no quitaba que esperase con ansias el fin de semana para poder descansar en uno de sus cómodos sillones mientras que el calor de su chimenea la embriagaba.

Uno de sus mayores sueños se había cumplido y no podía quejarse.

Luego de terminar el colegio había empezado junto con sus amigos Ron y Harry el entrenamiento para ser Auror, y les había ido muy bien. Ella era muy buena en estrategias y eso ayudó mucho a todos los que estaban bajo las órdenes de Harry y la castaña. Ron había desarrollado mucho su rapidez y, aunque todavía no pensaba en frío, era uno de los mejores.

Hermione Granger ya tenía sus 20 años cumplidos y se notaba un gran cambio.

Al pasar los años sus fracciones se habían suavizado. Su cara reflejaba la de toda una señorita junto con un hermoso cuerpo que era envidia de muchas de las mujeres del ministerio. Sus hermosos ojos color miel irradiaban tranquilidad al que los mirase y eso hacía de la joven, una mujer muy deseada entre el sexo masculino.

Aunque también muchas mujeres le tenían gran envidia por estar tan cerca de los hombres mas deseados del mundo mágico: Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

Estos dos habían crecido considerablemente. Dejaron atrás los cuerpos de niños y gracias a los entrenamientos para ser Auror y los de Quidditch habían desarrollados sus músculos. Sus fortunas se incrementaron debido a que cuando Potter cumplió la mayoría de edad heredó la fortuna que le dejó Sirius Black y esa, junto a la de sus padres, había hecho crecer considerablemente la cantidad de dinero que tenía el niño que vivió.

Ronald también tenía su pequeña fortuna ya que mientras que hacía el entrenamiento había trabajado con sus hermanos, George y Fred, en la tienda Sortilegios Weasley y había ganado una buena cantidad de dinero.

Ahora ya eran el grupo más importante de Aurors en el ministerio, los tres eran muy respetados y no había persona que fuera capaz de enfrentarlos, ya que hasta su carácter se había desarrollado.

Pero no todo era de color de rosas para el trío.

Hacía dos años Harry había derrotado a Voldemort y el mundo quedó en una relativa paz. ¿Por que relativa? Muchos mortífagos al ver que su maestro había muerto, decidieron escapar y hace mucho tiempo que se los está buscando. Pero con más entereza a alguien en particular.

Lucius Malfoy. Durante su sexto año en Hogwarts habían pasado muchas cosas interesantes. Una de ellas había sido que Albus Dumbledore los había hecho entrar en la Orden del Fénix que aún existe en el presente. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa de los tres amigos cuando vieron a Draco Malfoy en esa misma reunión.

La sala se había llenado de gritos por parte de Ron y Harry, pero la castaña solo se había quedado callada.

Y una sola mirada del rubio fue suficiente para decir "gracias".

Hacía tiempo que veía en él algo diferente. Ya no hacia sus comentarios sarcásticos ni bien tenía la oportunidad. Solo los miraba y seguía su camino, bajo las miradas del trío de oro.

A pesar de que Draco no se metía mas con ellos, no había forma de hacerlos cambiar su pensamiento hacia él. Seguían insultándolo a pesar de que él ya no lo hacía. Y eso la castaña no podía evitarlo.

Pero pudo acercarse a él a escondidas y así confirmar las sospechas.

Flash Back

El lago era uno de los lugares favoritos de Draco Malfoy. Solo ahí podía estar en paz y pensar con claridad.

Ver las aguas calmadas del lago. Sentir la suave brisa del viento golpeando su rostro. Y el sol, alto en todo su esplendor, le hacía sentir un hermoso calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Pero no todo podía ser color de rosas para el chico. Hacía poco, para ser más exactos, el día que padre escapó de Azkaban, le habían dicho que su madre apareció muerta en su Mansión y él no tenía duda de que había sido Lucius.

Era un instinto saberlo, lo sentía. Podía sentir el odio que su padre tenía por ellos dos.

Todo porque estaba obsesionado con su Señor. Todo por ese ser despreciable que hacía de la vida de las demás personas un completo y horripilante infierno.

**Y el juró vengarse desde el día que se enteró por parte de su padrino Severus. Cuando él le confirmó que Lucius Malfoy había asesinado a su esposa y el próximo blanco que el Señor le impuso fue su único hijo: Él. **

-¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta?

El rubio volteó apenas su cara para ver la figura de Hermione Granger frente a él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te responderé?- Fue el turno de atacar de él. Estaba bien que ya no había insultos, pero no por eso se iba a rebajar a hablar con ella.

-Bueno, si no quieres está bien.- Se dio vuelta y en un murmullo contó. –1... 2... 3...

-Granger.- Sonrió antes de darse vuelta y ver al rubio que le indicaba con la mano que se volviera a acercar. Y lo hizo, sin miedo. – ¿Que querías preguntar?

-Bueno, déjame pensarlo bien.- El chico afirmó dándole tiempo. Pero ella ya tenia la pregunta hecha, solo analizaba como el chico la trataba. –Dejando atrás el tema de que tu padre te crió con las creencias de que los magos hijos de muggles no deberían vivir, ¿alguna vez lo creíste?

Draco reprimió una sonrisa al ver la cara anhelante de la chica y creó una mascara para que no se diera cuenta de la sorpresa que se había llevado por la pregunta. Pero ahora tenía que encontrar la mejor forma de responder sin que la chica se diera cuenta de algo más.

Se levantó bajo la mirada atenta de Hermione y con todo el estilo Malfoy que aun tenía, respondió:

-No.

Y sin más se marchó. Dejando a una satisfecha Hermione Granger que por dentro pensaba...

"La careta no te sirve"

Fin del Flash Back

**Nada fue igual desde ese día. Sus miradas se cruzaban y ya no había odio. Un sentimiento nuevo estaba comenzando, uno que no tendría final aunque la muerte los separara. **

Amor.

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a la muchacha de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó abriendo la puerta del despacho para encontrarse con su mejor amigo Ron.

No hubo respuesta ya que le pelirrojo la tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a correr bajo las protestas de Hermione.

-¿Dime que pasa?

-Lo encontramos.- Fue la única respuesta del chico y pronto fue expulsado por un empujón de su amiga que salió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el despacho de Harry, quien al verla le entregó un papel.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó al ver la localización.

-Completamente. Mark por casualidad vio a un hombre entrar ahí con una capa negra que lo cubría totalmente.

-Puede ser cualquiera.- Dijo ella sin entender por qué sus dos amigos sonreían. – ¿Qué pasa?

-Vio el escudo de la Familia Malfoy en la capa.

Los pasillos tenían un olor a putrefacción que no lo dejaban respirar. Pero tenía que ver como estaba su prisionero. No quería que muriera tan pronto. Todavía tenia que seguir sufriendo por tener el atrevimiento de pertenecer al lado de Dumbledore y además, de salvar a la sangre sucia Granger.

SU ÚNICO HIJO DÁNDOLE LA ESPALDA A TODAS LAS CREENCIAS DE SU FAMILIA.

¿Como se atrevía ese mocoso a discutir lo que él decía? ¿A no seguir su destino junto al Señor Oscuro? ¿Cómo se atrevió siquiera a enamorarse?

Entró en una habitación que apenas estaba alumbrada por unas antorchas. Avivó un poco más el fuego y pudo ver mejor la habitación, de paredes oscuras con apenas una pequeña ventana lo suficientemente alta para que el prisionero no pudiera alcanzarla, y lo único que había dentro era un colchón gastado por lo años y sobre él, el causante de todas sus desgracias.

Se acercó con paso decidido y sin medir fuerzas le dio una patada en el estómago. Pero no escuchó ningún quejido, solo vio cómo su hijo levantaba el rostro y un par de ojos grises, desafiantes, lo miraban.

-Veo que sigues siendo terco.- Gruñó Lucius furioso porque su hijo no se había quejado nunca de sus abusos. Eso lo ponía de malas. – ¿No te darás por vencido?

Draco no respondio. Solo volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el colchón, cerrando los ojos e imaginando a una chica, de pelo castaño y ojos color miel. Esa mujer de la cual estaba enamorado. Solo su imagen podía hacerlo irse de ese lugar, no escuchaba a su padre. Solo estaba ella en sus pensamientos.

Por ella juró que nunca se quejaría de nada de lo que le hiciese su padre.

Pero ya no podía aguantar mucho.

Sintió otro golpe, otro, otro y otro. No se detenía, ya no tenía las mismas fuerzas. Hacía meses que estaba encerrado ahí y apenas había comido algo, estaba demasiado flaco, parecía un muerto.

-¡VAMOS!- El grito de su padre lo sacó de los pensamientos. – ¡PIDE CLEMENCIA!

No lo haría, juró por su castaña que no lo haría. Nunca lo escucharía. No diría ni una sola palabra.

Una fuerte explosión hizo que levantara la cabeza para ver a su padre con la varita alzada hacia la puerta, decidido a matar al primero que la cruzara.

Podía escuchar los hechizos que eran lanzados, pero el sonido de las voces se hacía cada vez más lejano. El dolor en su cuerpo no dejaba que se pudiera mantener consciente.

Sintió como unos brazos lo aferraban con fuerza, como no queriendo dejar que se fuera. Podía escuchar algunos sollozos y levantó la vista, como pudo, y vio unos ojos color miel que estaban llenos de desesperación.

- ¿Estoy en el cielo?- Preguntó con voz ronca, debido a que desde que estaba ahí, nunca había usado su voz.

-Draco te tienes que quedar conmigo.- Lloró Hermione desviando la mirada a sus dos amigos que ataban con cuerdas mágicas a Lucius. –Todo terminó...

-¿Her... Hermione?

-Si, soy yo.- Acaricio su rostro y el chico soltó un gemido. –Tú tranquilo...

-Yo... yo nunca... nunca grité.- Sus ojos se estaban cerrando, pero quería decirle que él nunca había abierto la boca, nunca dijo nada sobre ellos. –Yo juré por ti... que no diría nada...

-Hay que llevarlo al hospital.- Dijo Harry al ver como al chico se le cerraban los ojos.

-Crea un traslador Ron.- Ordenó Hermione sin parar de llorar.

El cuerpo de Draco se empezó a convulsionar, Hermione tuvo que apoyar la cabeza del chico en sus rodillas, y recién ahora vio las heridas.

El estómago tenía un corte muy profundo, con un horrible color negro, producto de los golpes que de seguro recibió por parte de su padre. Moretones en su rostro, y un corte grande en la frente por donde salía un poco de sangre. Los tres se dieron cuenta de que nunca pudo hacer nada para curarse esas heridas ya que su cara estaba manchada completamente de sangre. Había que agregarle que estaba pálido, por lo que pudieron ver y demasiado flaco, seguro no había comido bien.

-Her...

-Shh, tranquilo.- Lo hizo callar la chica, no podía verlo así. Le dolía en el alma. Se reprochó a si misma por llegar tarde, tenían que haber llegado antes...

-Yo...- Le costaba mucho hablar, todo se estaba volviendo negro, no podía respirar bien. –Yo... te amo.

Cerró sus ojos, feliz por haber dicho lo que tanto tiempo quiso volver a decir, como aquel día antes de que su padre se lo llevara. Lo había dicho y ahora podía irse tranquilo. Él protegería a Hermione desde el cielo. Y la seguiría amando.

Los chicos vieron como la respiración del rubio disminuía y Hermione lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No podía irse. No cuando había encontrado al amor de su vida.

-Yo también te amo, Draco.


	2. Juntos hasta el final

¡Hola a todos! Aquí traigo el último capítulo de la historia, a pedido de todos... Me emocionaron con los reviews. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Quiero agradecerles a Goi-Izarra y a Sweet-ally por todo, gracias a ustedes, chicas, éste capítulo está terminado....

Los dejo con el capi y no se olviden de dejar reviews.

Y por último quería pedir una disculpa, me confundí de archivo y puse el capítulo de otra historia... ¡mil perdones!

* * *

Capítulo 2: Juntos hasta el final

La casa estaba en completo silencio y eso le gustaba. Amaba la tranquilidad, disfrutaba mucho de sus ratos libres en los que podía leer un libro o sólo quedarse sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, pensando.

Cuando por fin terminó de limpiar y pensaba que podía relajarse un poco una fuerte explosión se escuchó en toda la casa, haciendo que la chica saltara de susto.

Cruzó el lugar, esquivando los sillones de color canela que estaban frente a la chimenea y bajó las escaleras con paso rápido. En su mente repasaba todo tipo de maldiciones para lanzárselas al impertinente que había osado interrumpir ese momento en el que por fin podía descansar un poco. No debía esforzarse mucho.

Llegó justo enfrente de una puerta y del otro lado, se escuchaban unas risas. Decidida, entró sin golpear y lo que vio la hizo sonreír.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- Preguntó acercándose un poco.

-Es que Derek agregó mal un ingrediente y todo explotó sobre nosotros.

La castaña desvió la mirada y pudo ver a Severus Snape limpiándose la cara con un trapo. La túnica negra que siempre usaba tenía manchas de color rosa chillón y no pudo evitar que una risita burlona se escapara de sus labios.

-Si, ríete ahora.- Gruñó el adulto. –Pero me gustaría verte cuando veas a tu niña.

Dejó de mirar a Severus para mirar a uno de sus hijos: Derek. Este estaba con el pelo de color rosa y su ropa igual de sucia que la túnica del ex-mortífago. Buscó con la mirada a su hija más pequeña y la encontró en un rincón con la cara rosa y el pelo todo electrizado.

-¡Mi bebé!- Corrió hasta donde estaba ella y como pudo se agachó. – ¿Estás bien pequeña?

-Ya te dije que Derek tiene la culpa.- Lloró la niña mientras que abrazaba a su madre.

-Derek.- Llamó Hermione tranquilamente.

Su hijo mayor, de ya casi 10 años, se acercó con la cabeza gacha. Su verdadero color de pelo no se notaba, solo era rosa. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó la chica entregando a su hija a Severus que salió de ahí con paso tranquilo, intentando calmar a la niña.

-Fue solo una broma.- Se defendió el niño mirándola con esos ojos grises que a ella tanto le gustaban. Siempre que los veía, se acordaba de él.

-Sabes que es pequeña.- Tomó su varita y con movimiento de la misma, el pelo del niño, volvió a ser de su color: Castaño.

-No lo haré más.

-Así me gusta.

Tomó la mano del niño y juntos salieron de ese lugar. "Severus tendrá que limpiar", se dijo a su misma. Llegaron a la sala y lo vieron sentado, completamente limpio, pero la niña ya no estaba con él.

-¿Dónde está Marian?- El hombre la miró y un asomo de sonrisa pudo verse. Ella lo comprendió todo.

Dejó a su hijo y subió las escaleras, hasta donde estaban las habitaciones. El pasillo tenía varios portarretratos con fotos de sus hijos. Sonriendo, jugando, corriendo, tirando besos. Los amaba a los dos por igual. Eran la luz en toda oscuridad.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de su habitación entró despacio. Y cuando estuvo dentro no pudo reprimir un grito.

- ¿Draco Malfoy qué haces de pie? - Gritó enojada.

Al oír su nombre se dio vuelta, aún con la niña en brazos que estaba envuelta en una toalla. Se alejó varios pasos, ya que la mirada de su esposa le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Tenia que bañarla.- Intentó sonar duro, pero bajo esa mirada no pudo.

-Todavía estás lastimado. No quiero verte fuera de la cama.- Avanzó y tomó a la niña en brazos que miraba todo divertido.

-Mami.- Llamó Marian. Su madre la miró con ojos cariñosos. –Yo le pedí que me bañara. Perdón.

- Está bien.- Se acercó a la cama y sentó a la niña. –Pero tu padre tiene que descansar para recuperarse pronto, ¿sí?

-Hermione, por todos los dioses, ya estoy bien.- Draco se acercó hasta la cama donde ella terminaba de vestir a la niña. Su pelo rubio platinado, heredado de su padre, caía por su pequeña espalda en suaves rizos y los ojos castaños miraban a sus padres con amor. –La que tiene que descansar eres tú.

-Pero es que hay tanto que hacer.- Exclamó la chica. –Tengo que preparar todo para esta noche.

-Marian, ve con tu hermano.- Ordenó su padre.

La niña los miro a ambos y salió de la habitación, dejándoles un poco de privacidad.

-Ahora.- Draco tomó de la mano a la castaña. –Te vas a dar un baño y vas a descansar un poco.- Terminó mientras la llevaba a una puerta cercana a la cama donde ambos estaban sentados.

-¿Y quién preparara todo? - Se soltó de la mano y se cruzó de brazos. –Porque si lo haces tú, sabe Merlín cómo dejarías todo.

- ¿Por qué tienen que venir?- Gruñó con frustración mientras que se acercaba.

-Les debes la vida.

Bufó de malhumor. Recordaba todo como si fuera ayer. Había estado al borde de la muerte cuando lo encontraron en la Mansión en la que su padre lo mantenía secuestrado. Y si no hubiera sido por ellos y por Hermione ahora estaría muerto. Y aunque eso hubiese pasado hacía mucho tiempo, todavía tenía que agradecerles por haberlo salvado de la caída que se había dado con la escoba cuando una bludger lo golpeó. Pero eso ya había pasado hacía 2 semanas y estaba cansado de no hacer nada. Por lo menos quería organizar todo para la cena de hoy a la noche.

- Está bien.- Se rindió. –Preparare todo y lo haré bien.

- ¿Seguro?- Preguntó dudando la chica.

- ¿Confías en mí?- Le devolvió la pregunta él. Hermione se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios como respuesta.- Bien, ahora a descansar que no quiero que mis gemelos nazcan mal.

Acarició la ya crecida barriga de su esposa, murmurando palabras de cariño a sus dos futuros hijos. Hermione no hacia más que reírse de las ocurrencias de Draco.

Todo en la vida no era perfecto para ellos. Pero se tenían mutuamente y eso era lo que les importaba en esos momentos. El amor que se tenían era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y al mismo tiempo, acercaron sus bocas para fundirse en un tierno beso. Prometiéndose estar juntos hasta el final.

**Fin**


End file.
